Protectors Of Mankind
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: The protectors of Mankind are three girls who are chosen by 3 dragons to protect mankind from evil, Jennifer is one, she has powers of water and storms, she meets two other chosen ones who have powers over earth and air, full summary inside R&R Enjoy On HIATUS, sorry people!
1. Jennifer

_**Jennifer **_

**Author's Note: Plz R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Summary: The protectors of Mankind are three girls who are chosen by 3 dragons to protect mankind from evil, Jennifer is one and is Jade's older sister , she has powers of water and oceans, clouds and storms, she meets two other chosen ones who have powers over earth and air, they meet countless evil demons and spirits and almost die in missions**

Jade Chan wasn't an ordinary child; she never was because of an incident

She just was different to the other kids but had loads of friends; she was smart fun and out- going

Her sister, on the other hand, was the exact opposite; she was quiet and was often buried in high- school work, at the library researching or at sport clubs even though she was an A* student

Jade's older sister was called Jennifer and she was 16 when Jade was 10 years old

Jennifer was kind, gentle and sensitive; she had waist length black hair tinted with blue like Jade's, sparkling stormy blue/gray big thickly lashed eyes, a snub button like nose, pink lips and she had pale skin

Her family were descended from a long line of good chi witches and wizards

Jade knew nothing about it or why her sister's bedroom was like a library full of books, for both school and magic and books just for reading

Her room always had incense sticks burning giving off a nice scent and the walls were embedded with special herbs

The room was dimly lit as her sister always worked in darkness but with a lamp to give light

It had a desk right at the end opposite a 4- poster bed under a window and there was a vast amount of space occupied by nothing since her room was long but she often used it to teach her little sister the martial arts if she ever needed to use them, she also taught her sister yoga

There was another desk as well occupying a sleek silver laptop computer against a wall between to bookcases

Her room was always locked when she was out for she was a girl full of secrets but she gave advice to her younger sister nevertheless

There was a knock on the dark brown mahogany door

"Come in" Jennifer called

The door opened and Jade stood in the doorway

A smile lit up Jennifer's face

She loved her little sister dearly and was always there to help

"Jade come in, wassup?" She said

Jade came in and closed the door behind her

"Um, Jennifer, mom told me tell you to come downstairs because there's some big news"

"Okay, I'm coming now" Jennifer said closing her thick book and turning off the lamp

They walked down stairs talking

Jennifer was tall, strong and could easily over power the strongest of boys so she was naturally fast and Jade had to jog to keep up with her and they reached the living room in no time and sat down on the sofas opposite their parents

"Wassup mom and dad?" Jade asked her parents and she sat on the cherry red sofa

"We've got something to tell you Jade, Jennifer knows already but we're all good chi- witches and wizards" Their mother said "Jennifer show her"

Jennifer pointed at a book which levitated as she pointed up

"Whoa" Jade said, clearly amazed

Jennifer smiled at her sister and remembered herself at that age and she released the book when it came close to the table

"As you can see Jennifer is strong at her magic for she has been practicing for many years" their dad said

"You've seen my books right" Jennifer said to Jade

"Uh- huh" she said to her older sister

"Well half of them are about magic" Jennifer explained "I managed to learn a lot on my own as well as from mom and dad so they agreed for me to teach you"

"Wait, I've seen this in a dream" Jade said suddenly, her hazel eyes widening

Jennifer narrowed her stormy gray/blue eyes at her sister trying to see if she was joking

"I'm serious" Jade said "Mom, remember when I always woke up screaming"

Their mother nodded

"This's why" Jade said excitedly

"THere's something else too" Their mother said

"Whaddya mean?" Jade asked

"When Jennifer was younger she was visited by a creature in the night, she wasn't much older than you" Their mother explained

"I was visited by Shenlong" Jennifer explained "The Chinese dragon of Rain"

"Oh" Jade said

"He gave me a gift, a few powers really" Jennifer said "He gave me balance as in neither good nor bad until it's my time this also means like balance as in being able to balance myself, he changed my eyes colour to this gray because it represents the rain clouds and storms before they were green and this gives me protection from most evil, he gave me powers over water, rain, the oceans and seas and clouds, that's why it's stormy when I'm angry or dark and dull when I'm moody, he gave me powers on healing he gave me a bracelet for identification when I meet the other chosen ones and he also gave me this" Jennifer yanked up the right sleeve of her long black sleeved top only to reveal a blue dragon tattoo like mark

It started at the base of her shoulder and ended at the upper elbow, it went all round like an armlet and was a greyish blue colour, like her eyes

"Whoa" Jade marvelled at the sight of it

"This strengthens my magic and secures it, it also is a form of identification for when I meet the others and this is the bracelet" She took off her bracelet that was silver with a greyish blue jewel set into it giving it to Jade and brought her sleeve down again

Jade gave it back and Jennifer put it on her right wrist again

"So who are the others?" Jade asked

"Shenlong is the Rain, Ocean and storm Dragon, Dilong is the Earth Dragon and Tianlong is the Air Dragon, There is no Fire Dragon since all can breathe fire" Jennifer said"Us chosen ones are chosen to protect mankind from evil demons and spirits so when we are chosen we get are powers and are occasionally visited by the dragons, they tell us news on the other dragons and turn into human form to stop us from freaking out and the other Chosen ones I'm the chosen one from Hong- Kong, a girl called Brittany is the chosen one from America, she's got the air powers and a girl called Shelby is the chosen one from Australia and she's got the Earth powers"

"Cool" Jade said

"We're all Chinese and we speak to the Dragons in Chinese, there's a whole organisation of Chosen ones, a chosen one come once every 30 years and is initiated at 16, we travel across the world kicking other worldly butt" Jennifer said with a smile "We start kicking butt at 17 or 18 depending if you're ready or not "

"Awesome" Jade said

"Oh and don't tell anyone about this or the witch thing" Jennifer said


	2. 17

_**17**_

**Author's Note: Hey ppl! Welcome to chapter two and in the previous chapter I forgot to mention that Jennifer's room has got a lot more, so sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Jennifer awoke to the sound of birds

She looked at her clock, 5 AM

"Geez" she thought as she got up "Not again, the same time!"

She opened the door and tip toed out onto the green velvety carpet

Everything was silent and no one was up

She smiled to herself and went to the bathroom humming because it was her seventeenth birthday

She then returned to her room after she had showered and got dressed into a pair of black jeans, a black striped full length sleeve top with `Wot R U Lukin ?` written in white across it and she also put on her favourite pair of black knee high heeled boots with spikes on the heels on

She checked her reflection in the mirror and did a twirl

Perfect, the only problem was her hair; it was bone straight and refused to curl no matter how hard she tried

She brushed her midnight black locks out before until it was sleeker than a Panther's coat after she'd blow dried it

She never put her hair up unless there was a reason so it hung to her waist in its lustrous locks, girls would literally kill for the rich life she led

She ran her fingers through it as she sat in her spinning chair thinking about her dream

It had been about magic, it was rather odd and everything was distorted

She went to her dresser and opened the first drawer, hair stuff

She took out two hair grips and pinned her fringe out of her face so her line of sight was clear

She closed that one and opened the second one

Make- up, she didn't bother with that stuff but her friends forced it on her as a gift and she was meeting up with them later so she put on clear lip gloss and saw the eye-shadow set that her best friend Janine had bought her

She reluctantly got out the box and opened it; the shades were all neutral colours so she decided on a soft grey and applied it along with the silvery eye liner that came in the set

She closed the box when she was done and put it back and then caught sight of another box of make- up that her other best friend Vanessa had bought her

She got it out and opened it; this box contained various colours of mascara and nail varnish

She took out a black bottle of nail varnish and applied it waiting for it to dry and when it had she applied a coat of black mascara

She put that box back after she'd closed it and closed the drawer

She didn't bother opening the 3rd one for it contained her diary and a number of photo albums from her childhood

She stood up and stretched checking the clock on her wall

It was 6 AM

She tuned on her TV and checked the channels, nothing was on and she had seen her favourite DVDs and Blu- Ray films countless times

They still wouldn't be awake at this time but her friends were

She picked up her cell phone from her dresser sitting on her chair and dialled Janine's number

Janine picked up

**Split Screen**

"Hey" Janine said

"Wassup J?" Jennifer asked

"Oh nothing just the usual" Janine said

"How was the Caribbean?" Jennifer asked

"It's really hot there and I'm glad I'm back in Hong Kong, so how's your hols been?" Janine said

"One word: BORING" Jennifer said  
>"It was the same for us, I mean we only did a handful of cool things like surfing and snorkelling" Janine said<p>

"Really? How was surfing?" Jennifer asked

"A little hard really but still cool" Janine said

"I still prefer figure skating even after that comment" Jennifer said

"You can say that again sista!" Janine agreed

"Yeah" Jennifer said

"So, I'll meet up with you and Vanessa at the mall, about oneish, I'll tell her okay because she's probably still asleep" Janine said

"Okay, I'll see you then" Jennifer said

"Bye"

"Bye"

**End of Split Screen**

She sighed happily checking the time

It was five past

"Dammit!" she muttered to herself and then caught sight of the blue sky out side

It would rain later, she could just tell

She shivered as the wind swirled around her

She closed the window and locked it and went to the fire place at the front and sat down in front of it ob the Persian rug shivering a little

She rubbed her arms as she crossed them

An idea came to her mind as she caught sight of the logs in the fire place

Summoning up her courage she breathed a fire ball at it

There was a roaring fire instantly glowing in the darkness

The warmth washed over her and she smiled to herself because the fire alarm hadn't gone off and nothing had caught fire

She got up and got a book off of the shelf, she knew where they all were because she'd gotten used to it over the past few years and walked over to her wardrobe

It towered over her and was in good condition considering it was at least a few centuries old

She opened it and took out a little lamp and lit it walking back to the rug she sat down and set the lamp on the floor and opened the book

It was written in ancient Chinese but she could read and understand it and read until it was 9 AM and the fiery embers in the fire had died down

She closed the book and turned off the lamp returning them both to their respectful spaces

She opened the door and stepped out closing it after her

She passed the Jade's room and all was silent so she was awake

She smiled to herself and went past to the stairs and went down into the kitchen were their mother Catherine was cooking Fried Eggs, Their father, Dave, was reading the newspaper in his seat and Jade was playing a video game

"Morning Sunshine" Dave said

"Good morning dear" Catherine said

"Mornin' sis!" Jade said

"Good morning people" Jennifer said closing the door and sat down at the counter with others

"Sleep well?" Dave asked

"Nope, still waking up at five" Jennifer said

"Sleepy head over here needs to take some lessons from you" Dave said ruffling Jade's hair

"Dad!" she protested "I wake up at 8 and it's totally fine"

"I agree with dad though" Jennifer said "Because you were almost late on the last day of school before the summer holidays started, remember?"

"Almost" Jade pointed out

"Still" Jennifer said

"Jen, are you Goth or an Emo?" Jade asked

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Jennifer asked surprised

"You always wear black" Jade said

Jennifer shook her head saying

"Honestly, Jade, the things you think of" Jennifer sighed and then turned to her mother "Mom, I'm going out with Janine and Vanessa, is that OK with you?"

"Yes, it's fine with me" Catherine answered and then placed down the plates in front of them and the food and after breakfast Catherine said

"I think you'll find a surprise in the front room for you"

"Okay" Jennifer said and walked into the front room and her jaw metaphorically hit the floor as she saw it

"I told you dad, she'll be surprised" Jade said in a sing song voice as she came

The room was full of wrapped presents from all of her relatives from all corners of the globe

There was knocking at the door and Jennifer said

"I'll get it"

She went over and opened the door and there was a delivery man with a huge truck behind him

"Are you Miss Jennifer Chan?" he asked

"Yes that's me" she said

The man then called over his shoulder

"Yo Joe! This is the place; bring 'em in"

There were several other delivery men who came with present of all shapes and sizes

They deposited them in the living room and then left after she'd signed for them

"Are you going to open them or what?" Jade asked tossing her a parcel that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and pink ribbon

"Okay" Jennifer said opening it after they'd all sat down

It was from her Spanish cousin Raphael who lived in Spain

It turned out to be a set of Chinese books on spells

"Oh my god he remembered!" she said setting them aside after taking a look at them and passing it round for the entire family to see

Jennifer opened another present that was box shaped and wrapped in purple wrapping paper and yellow ribbon

"It's from Tessanee" She said excitedly remembering her dark haired Texas born cousin

It turned out to be a collection of videos on Vampires including Van Helsing, Dracula 2000, Dracula: Dead and loving it, Underworld: Awakening, Umbrage, Prowl and Ninjas VS. Vampires

"You are totally obsessed" Jade told her sister flatly as she passed them round

"I am not!" Jennifer countered

"Whatever" Jade muttered as Jennifer opened her presents, marvelled at them and passed them around

"OK, how are we gonna get this upstairs and that in the bin?" Jade asked "It's impossible"

"With Magic" Jennifer said

"I gotta see that" Jade said

"Yes, I wonder how good you're doing at the banishing and teleporting spells" Dave said

Jennifer concentrated and summoned the magic within her and the present began to shimmer going white before disappearing upstairs where they were put in good places and the rubbish was squashed into the bin outside

"Excellent" Catherine said giving her a hug

"Thank you Mom" she replied blushing

"Time for my present" Jade said handing her a red box about the size of a DVD case

"Aww, Jade you didn't need to" Jennifer said giving Jade a hug

Jade went red

"Well I sorta wanted to" she said after Jennifer released her

Her eyes widened as she saw Jade's present

"Jade thank you!" she said giving her little sister another hug for the beautiful necklace she'd got

It was silver and had an opal set in the heart shaped pendant

"Okay Jade, the blindfold" Catherine said as Jade handed her a blindfold

After she'd explained what was going to happen when they put it on Jennifer allowed her mother to tie it on tight

They then led her out to the garage and Dave opened it

"Alright you can take it off Sunshine!" he said beaming

Jenifer took it off and gaped at the Toyota Hybrid Sports car

"Here you go Sunshine" Dave said giving Jennifer a box that was scarlet and roughly the same size as a box for a ring

She opened it after thanking them and hugging them

It was a pair of car keys

"Oh my god thank you ssssssssoooooooooo much!" she after she'd clicked the button and the car lights lit up

She hugged them and thanked them a million times

"Okay, I'm going to the mall, see you later!" Jennifer sang as she drove out of the gravelly drive to meet her friends

She drove up to the mall and parked the car and waited leaning on the bumper until her friends noticed her

"Oh my god happy birthday Jenny!" they squealed hugging her

"Thank you" she said after they'd released her

"This is what my Mom and Dad got me" she said indicating to the car

"It's awesome!" Vanessa said admiring the silver car

"Hey, where'd you get that necklace from?" Janine asked

"My sister, Jade, she got it for me" she said and proceeded to tell them about what her other gifts were and where'd she got them from and got her purse out ready for some extreme shopping after she'd put Vanessa's and Janine's gifts away and thanking them for them


	3. Finding Out About Shendu

_**Finding Out About Shendu**_

**Author's Note: Plz R&R and if anyone has any offensive reviews like Tifagirl's review (Look at the comments) please keep it to yourself because I was very hurt by that comment and have banned all anonymous reviews, thank you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jennifer, Shelby, Vanessa, Janine, Brittany etc**

Later that day they had loaded the shopping bogs into the car boot and they sat in with Vanessa in the front seat with Jennifer in the driver's seat and Janine in the back

"I'll drop you off guys" Jennifer said starting the car with the keys and drove to the Valerians' mansion and dropped her off

"Man you drive good" Janine said teleporting to the front seat which had been occupied by Vanessa

"Thanks" Jennifer said driving off to Mongolia Crescent, Janine's street

"I still can't believe you're one of the chosen one's" Janine continued "And we're all good chi witches"

"Neither can I, I mean its exciting" Jennifer said

"Yeah" Janine said "Thanks for the lift, I'll call ya later"

"Anytime" Jennifer said and she drove off to her family's mansion and parked it taking the shopping bags out and when out of view teleported out after locking the garage

She put the new clothes and tops in her enormous wardrobe and her accessories in their respectable drawers and shelves in the wardrobe and then sat on her chair and opened her laptop until Jade came in

"Jade what's the matter?" Jennifer asked

"There's a guy outside looking for you, I think he's part of the feds cos he's in black" Jade said

"OK, I'm coming" she said closing the laptop and going down

She went into the living room and recognised the leader, it was Shenlong but in human form

"Jeez Shen you scared the heck outta me" she said shaking his hand

He smiled saying

"I told you to be prepared"

"I am" Jennifer said "So what's the matter?"

"We can sense evil awakening, ancient evil to be precise" he said

"Take a seat" she said indicating to the sofas

He took a seat and she did too

"It is a dragon, not like us" he added seeing the look on her face "He's part of the immortal council, he was a ruler of a part of the world before he was defeated by your ancestor, Lo-Pei"

"Shendu" she said

Dark stormy clouds appeared outside and it began to rain

"Shendu returned as a spirit and was revealed to be the Fire Demon, one of eight Demon Sorcerers - he had originally been banished with the rest of his brethren by the eight immortals to the Demon Netherworld, but had somehow resurfaced in China before Lo Pei turned him to stone" Shenlong proceeded to explain "He has somehow resurfaced again and is stronger than ever"

"I know he had just fire before which isn't a problem since we can use fire but what now?" Jennifer asked  
>"Shendu's twelve powers are split into the twelve talismans, he has the power of super strength, levitation, super speed, combustion, shape-shifting, eye lasers, invisibility, healing and regeneration, astral projection, spiritual balance, immortality, and the rat talisman maintains his reanimated form though he can be reanimated by other means, it is only through the talismans that he can be resurrected to his full potential" Shenlong explained<p>

It had started thundering outside

"I think I know how to destroy it" she said

"How?" he asked "It is almost impossible"

She summoned a book from her room and opened it on the right page

"I had always overlooked this particular spell because I didn't think that they'd ever be any immortals returning" she said

He inspected it and thought about it

"It could work, but he'd sense that you're Lo Pei's descendant and try and destroy you first" he said

"Still it doesn't need the liquid stuff, just a lot of concentration" she said

"Yes, it'll work, do it" Shenlong said "On the lighter note you're all ready, I have spoken to your parents and they agree for you to go and live in the base with the others"

"You mean they're all ready there?" she asked

"Yes" he said

Jennifer cast an incantation that made all the things she needed pack them selves into suit cases in her room, shrink so they could fir in her hand and appear in her hand

"All packed" she said

"Come on then" he said and she stood next to him and he teleported them to the base

She opened her eyes and said

"Whoa, this place is massive"

"Well we need our space to train, study and work" he said

Just as he finished a teenager dressed in jeans and a green top with tanned skin and dark brown hair came running to him saying

"Is she here?"

"Yes" he said "Jennifer, meet Shelby, Shelby meet Jennifer"

"Hi" she said shaking Shelby's hand

"Hey" Shelby replied "I'll take you to your room"

"Okay, seeya Shen" she said and waved and went off with Shelby

"So you're the weather and water girl, right" she asked

"Yes, and you can control Earth right?" Jennifer replied

"Yeah" she said coming to a stop "This is your room"

She opened the door revealing a room that had six empty book shelves lined up against the wall, a bed, a desk with a chair tucked under it, a huge wardrobe and a dresser next to the bed

"Cool" she said

"After you un-pack come find me in the opposite room" Shelby said  
>"I'm already done" Jennifer said and waved a hand at the door of the wardrobe which opened revealing hung clothes inside and at the six book shelves which all were full<p>

"Cool" Shelby said "I knew you could do magic but I never knew that you were that good"

"This isn't much, I bet you're better" Jennifer said reasonably

"I'm a total dunce at magic, come on we need to see how good you're at your powers" Shelby said leaving with Jennifer

"How long have you been here?" Jennifer asked

"About a month, the day I turned 17" Shelby said "I'm guessing yesterday was your birthday"

"Actually today" Jennifer said

"Happy birthday" Shelby said

"Thanks" Jennifer replied

"We're here" Shelby said entering a room with a metal door

"Whoa" Jennifer said looking at the fast room that wasn't occupied by anything and the ceiling that was arched up like a cathedral

"Shen told me to see what you can do so let's see what you can do" Shelby said

"Okay" Jennifer said and a sphere of water appeared and hovered above her palm

She clicked her fingers and it went up and spread everywhere in the air so a thin sheet of water was hovering a few feet above them and then it collected into a column of water that spiralled off everywhere at the top

"Nice" Shelby commented breaking Jennifer's concentration making the column drop and everything was splashed with water

"Oops" Jennifer said blushing "I'll fix it"

She clicked her fingers and the water disappeared and everything was dry again

"Wow, you clean up fast" Shelby said after she was done

"Well I've been in situations at home where everything was wet and needed a quick fix" Jennifer said shrugging


End file.
